Tasha & Friends: Sodor High Tales 2
by Gotham317
Summary: Tasha, the daughter of Thomas and Lady, makes news friends and rivals at Sodor High school and has many adventures while trying to keep her magical powers a secret from all of Sodor. When an old enemy from her father's past seeks out revenge against Thomas and his friends, Tasha and her new friends, the new Tidmouth Teens, must join together to defeat the evil Diesel 12.
1. The Birth and the Disaster

**This is my sequel to Thomas & Friends: Sodor High tales, Tasha & Friends: Sodor High Tales 2. It's about the adventures of Tasha, the daughter of Thomas and Lady alias Polly. I couldn't wait any longer to write the sequel, so I wanted to write the first chapter to introduce the birth of Thomas and Lady's daughter, and the new villain. The new villain will not be revealed until further on in the story. He seems to have a grudge against Thomas, but you will find out soon.**

**Enjoy!**

The sun rose over the horizon. It was the start of a brand new day, and a very special day too. First of all, James Hughes, who was sleeping in his bed beside his wife Emily Stirling Hughes, heard the phone ring. Groaning, he picked it up and answered the caller.

James: Hello….Percy, what do you want….WHAT?!

Emily woke up from James' shout.

James: It's happening now?! Ok, we'll be right over! (hangs up phone)

Emily: What is it?

James: No time to explain! We have to go!

Emily: Go where?

James: To Shining Time fields in Indian Valley!

The mysterious news spread quickly. James, Emily, Percy, Toby, Gordon, Henry, and Edward called their old friends from Sodor High, who even brought their wives or husbands or children to Indian Valley; Duck, Oliver, Bill, Ben, Donald, Douglas, Stepney, Annie, Clarabel, Diesel, Splatter, Dodge, Daisy, Boco, Mavis, Derek, Oliver, Toad, Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty, Duncan, Freddie, Might Mac, Luke, Bertram, Agnes, Ruth, Lucy, Jemima, Beatrice, Cora, Ada, Jane, Mabel, Gertrude, Millicent, Ivo Hugh, Neil, Jinty, Pug, Wilbert, Albert, Samuel alias Sixteen, Victoria, Helena, Arry, Bert, Harvey, Murdoch, Arthur, Spencer, Jack, Alfie, Buster, Nelson, Patrick, Max, Monty, Ned, Ollie, Kelly, Isobella, Byron, Fergus, Billy, Molly, Rosie, Neville, Dennis, Whiff, Hector, Colin, Hank, Flora, Stanley, Henrietta, Scruff, Den, Dart, Norman, Sidney, Paxton, Stafford, Stephen, Millie, Connor, Caitlin, Culdee, Catherine, Ernest, Wilfred, Harry, Alaric, Eric, Mike, Bert, Rex, Jock, Frank, Pip, Emma, Bear, Lily, Patch, Kara, Dan, Schemee, Becky, Tanya, Matt, Timothy, and Gator.

Friends of the students were also told the news; Bertie, Algy, Terence, Harold, Trevor, Bulgy, Cranky, Bulstrode, Caroline, Elizabeth, Salty, Porter, George, Old Slow Connie, Butch, Thumper, Rocky, Jeremy, Madge, Victor, Kevin, Hiro, Belle, Flynn, Captain, Winston, Merrick, Owen, Reg, Marion, and Mutt the dog.

And important people and townspeople heard the news. Sir Topham Hatt, Lady Hatt, Steven, Bridget, Mr. and Mrs. Percival, the Twins, Miss Jenny, Mrs. Kyndley, Jem Cole, Vicar Charles Laxey, Farmer Trotter, Tom Tipper, the Queen, the Duke and Duchess of Boxford, Dowager Hatt, Old Bailey, the Refreshment Lady, Cyril the fog man, Alicia Botti, Farmer McColl, Lord Callan, the Great Composer, Kuffy and Mr. Giggles and Mr. Bubbles the clowns, the famous artist and photographer, the brave fireman, Sir Lowham Hatt, Mr. C, Junior, Stacey Jones, Billy Twofeathers, Horace Schemer, Harry Cupper, socialite and gossip Midge Smoot, Farmer Ginny, store proprietor Barton Winslow, bus driver Felix Perez, Mr. JB King the superintendent of the Indian Valley, Flying Scotsman or Scott, Green Arrow, Truo, Iron Duke, Mallard, Duchess of Hamilton, Sir Robert Norramby, and the Mayor of Sodor.

It was such a large crowd when all of Sodor heard the news. Families, friends, and everyone flocked to Indian Valley to see what was going on. Polly Billinton, the Lady Enchantress, sat in a bed made of blossoms and vines. Beside her was her husband and the Knight of Sodor, Thomas Billinton. In her arms was an adorable baby girl. She was as beautiful as her mother, and she had blue hair just like her father.

Luke: The baby's so cute!

Whiff: Look at that little guy!

Caitlin: I wanna hold the baby!

Duck: It sounds like you've got a Thomas Junior in the family!

Polly: Actually, the baby's a girl. And she has inherited my powers.

Harvey: A girl?! I thought it was a boy!

Charlie: Oh well! Scratch the Thomas Junior name!

Salty: What are you gonna name the little lass?

Lady: I want to name her Tasha. After Tasha Stone, Burnett's sweetheart and Lily's grandmother. She was a sweet and kind woman, and one of my dearest friends.

Thomas: Then Tasha it shall be! Welcome to Sodor, Tasha Billinton!

He held up the baby for everyone to see. A chorus of awws was heard, and then everyone applauded and cheered. Rays of the sunlight shined down on the newborn baby. The Photographer flashed a picture of the baby and the artist painted a portrait of Thomas, Polly, and baby Tasha.

Bash: We should have a party-

Dash: To celebrate the baby's birth!

Ferdinand: That's right! It'll be the most fun ever!

Moments later, everyone had a picnic party in the field to celebrate baby Tasha's birthday. A large banner that said HAPPY BIRTHDAY TASHA was put up. Everyone brought so many gifts for the baby that Thomas thought the pile of gifts would fall on top of him and his family, but it didn't. The children, who were toddlers or babies, of Thomas' friends from school played with baby Tasha. There was lots of food to eat, games to play, and music for everyone to dance to, that everybody was having a great time.

**When we were young**

**The world seemed so old**

**Careless and cold**

**We did what we were told in our lives**

Edward: With all of us together, it reminds of the good times we had together when we were kids.

Henry: Yeah, it's just like all those parties, holidays, and special events we all went together.

Duck: But this event is even more special.

**When we were young**

**Had the world by the tail**

**Good will prevail**

**Starships at sail**

**And none of us would fail in this life**

**Not when you're young**

Percy: Do you still remember the time James had to fix his dad's motorcycle with a bootlace?

James: I didn't think that was funny. How about the time you crashed into a baggage trolley and covered in jelly and clothes? I thought that was funny.

**We were drawn to whoever could keep us together**

**And bound by the heavens above**

**And we tried to survive traveling at the speed of love**

Gordon: I remember how Spencer, Connor, Caitlin and I did that race at Ulfstead Castle.

Spencer: I thought that was a good race.

**Wo-oo-ooh**

**When we were young**

**When we adored the fabulous**

**Wo-oo-ooh**

**When we were young**

**We were the foolish fearless**

**Never knowing the cost of what we paid**

**Letting someone else be strong**

**Wo-oo-ooh**

**When we were young**

Hiro: Do you remember how Thomas found and rescued me? That's a memory I shall never forget.

Luke: I like to remember how Thomas cleared my name when I thought I did something bad. I'll never forget that moment in my life.

**In a moment of grace**

**A long leap of faith**

**The still more glorious dawn awaits my life**

**I'm here with the lovers**

Emily: I like to remember the day when I first came to Sodor High and became a part of Tidmouth class. Although it wasn't good at first but I enjoyed the rest of it.

James: If it hadn't been for me, we would never be together.

Emily: Oh James, you and your bragging.

**And we burned the bridges**

**We're crossing over**

**Just to see the firelight**

**And the innocent are getting over being old tonight**

Stepney: I'll never forget how Rusty rescued me from slavery and helped me start a new life on Sodor.

Oliver: Same for me and Trevor, when Douglas and Edward rescued us.

Salty: Aye! And let's not forget how Thomas and Stepney rescued Old Slow Connie from slavery, and narrowly escaping a fiery death.

**Wo-oo-ooh**

**When we were young**

**When everything was what it seemed**

**Wo-oo-ooh**

**When we were young**

**And every day was how we dreamed**

**Never knowing the cost of what we paid**

**Letting someone else be strong**

**Wo-oo-ooh**

**When we were young**

Toby: What about the time the school was taken over by Diesel 10 and the Smelter Teens? I never forgot that.

Mavis: But we all took it back together, didn't we? And I never forgot the time I saved you Toby in that bridge incident.

Toby: You were really brave, Mavis dear.

**And when you look at yourself tonight**

**Are you someone you recognize**

**You can take back what you've given away**

**But it must be the last time**

**Wo-oo-ooh**

**When we were young**

Charlie: Those sure were the good old days, weren't they?

Rosie: Yep! And I'm glad to be here to celebrate Tasha's birthday.

**Wo-oo-ooh**

**When we were young**

Whiff: It's nice for all of us to get together on such a lovely day as this.

Bill: Uh Whiff, did you and Scruff bathe this morning?

Ben: Because we can still smell you, even from a distance?

Scruff: Knock it off you two! Let's just celebrate and dance!

**When we were young**

**Wo-oo-ooh**

**When we were young**

**When we adored the fabulous**

**Wo-oo-ooh**

**When we were young**

**We were the foolish fearless**

**Wo-oo-ooh**

**When we were young**

**We didn't know it wouldn't last**

**Wo-oo-ooh**

**When we were young**

Polly: I wanna remember this day forever Thomas.

Thomas: Me too, Polly.

Diesel 12: And so shall I!

The dark, cold, eerie voice made everyone stop what they were doing. There standing on the hilltop was a young man, with a large claw on his right arm. He wore a long cape and a mask that covered his while face.

Diesel 12: I wish you congratulations on the newborn. I wish I could stay and join the party, but…actually, no I don't.

A large gang of tough looking men came from behind Diesel 12 and stood grinning wickedly at the crowd below them. The gang consisted of Smudger, Godred, Bowler, Spamcan, the spiteful Van, Scruffy, the Lorry Brothers, Rickety, Old Stuck Up, Fred Pelhoy, ULP, and a number of infamous criminals. Thomas drew his sword.

Thomas: Who are you and what do you want?!

Diesel 12: I am called Diesel 12. I thought I'd stop by and give my regards to the baby girl. But then I remembered why I came here. To ruin the celebration and make you all suffer!

At those words, Diesel 12's henchmen charged down the hill, yelling and shouting. They set the HAPPY BITHDAY TASHA banner on fire and destroyed the gifts and tossed food onto the ground. People ran for their lives while the thugs attempted to kill them and their children, only to be foiled by the heroic efforts of the former Tidmouth Teens.

In the midst of the chaos, Diesel 12 approached baby Tasha, who was in a cradle of violets. He raised his metal claw and attempted to strangle the baby, but a sword blocked his aim. It was Thomas. As the two adversaries clashed sword and claw, Polly gave her baby to Percy, who would keep an eye on her while Polly left to go help her husband. She raised her arms and dark clouds loomed over her. Lightning flashed and thunder rumbled.

Polly: BE GONE OR YOU SHALL SUFFER MY WRATH!

The henchmen knew better than to argue with the Lady Enchantress so they retreated. Diesel 12 was the last to leave.

Diesel 12: I'm not through with you yet Thomas Billinton! I will have my revenge! And I will destroy your child!

He cackled evilly as he disappeared in a cloud of black smoke, much to everyone's surprise. Uproar started within the crowd.

Donald: Who is dat mysterious Diesel 12?

Douglas: I dunno, but I think he knows Thomas!

Cranky: What are we gonna do?

Bertie: What's to become of the baby?!

Sir Handel: This Diesel 12 must be Diesel 10 in disguise!

Peter Sam: No way! Diesel 10 died years ago!

Harold: Why does he wear a mask?!

Stephen: How did he gather such a large gang?!

Den: I don't wanna go back to working for Diesels 10 or 12!

Dart: We're all gonna die!

STH: SILENCE!

Everyone looked back. Sir Topham Hatt, Thomas' old school principal, stood by Thomas and his friends' side.

STH: This is not the time to panic! I believe Thomas and Polly will find a way out of this mess. Won't you, Thomas?

Thomas: As a matter of fact, I do. Polly and I will not tell Tasha about her magic. If she knew about them, it would make it easier for this Diesel 12 to find her and kill her. And he might do the same for everyone's children if they get involved. So my friends, you must never tell your children about what has happened here and about my baby's magic.

Percy: But Thomas-

Thomas: I'm sorry everyone. It's for the best.

It was a shocking and sad decision, but everyone agreed that it was for the best. Not far from here, Diesel 12 and his henchmen watched as the crowd departed Shining Time Fields, without having a memory of what happened thanks to Polly.

Smudger: So what'll we do, boss?

Diesel 12: We wait, until the time will come to strike.


	2. Tasha's first day of School

The years passed quickly. One sunny morning, an alarm clock buzzed loudly and a hand reached out and turned it off. Tasha Billinton got out of bed and yawned and stretched. She had grown into an attractive teenager. Tasha had inherited her father's blue hair and cheekiness, and her mother's beauty and kindness.

She raised her hands and blue sparks flew from her hands and towards the closet. A blue t-shirt with the number 101 on front, a blue skirt, a blue headband, bra, underwear, and socks flew out of the closet and landed on the bed. Tasha got dressed into those clothes, put on her headband, and went downstairs for breakfast.

Her parents hadn't gotten up yet, so Tasha took it upon herself to use her powers to make breakfast. She used her magic to have the utensils and plates put on the table. Then get a fire started so she can have the frying pan hover over the fire to fry the eggs and bacon, and some toast. When the food was done, she had them placed on the plates for herself, her dad, her mom, and her two aunts. As she poured the orange juice into their cups, her parents and aunts came into the kitchen.

Annie: Good morning Tasha, dearie. What is that delicious smell?

Tasha: I made eggs, bacon, and toast for everyone.

Clarabel: How sweet of you. It smells so good.

Everyone sat down to the table and ate their food.

Polly: Do you have everything ready for school?

Tasha: I have everything ready for my first day, mom.

Thomas: Now you must remember never to use your powers while at school, nor do anything stupid with them.

Tasha: What makes you think I'm gonna use my powers at school?

Thomas: I know how much you like to use them, but if somebody saw you, well, you might get into trouble.

Tasha: What kind of trouble?

Thomas: Just have a good first day at school. And don't use your powers.

Polly: Make some friends and stay out of trouble.

Tasha: Ok, I get it. Never use your powers in public, stay out of trouble, and make friends. Now I gotta go. I don't wanna miss the bus.

000000

At the bus stop, Tasha saw a boy with yellow-green hair, clothes, and the number 106 on his shirt. A couple of other teens were at the bus stop waiting for the bus. The boy was listening to his music on his headphones when he saw Tasha. She paid him no attention as she was staring off in space when the boy sat close to her. Tasha had no interest in making friends, she only cared about using her powers and having fun. Besides, she was very attractive and she just might attract a lot of attention.

Perry: Hi there.

Tasha: Eh, hi?

Perry: Are you going to Sodor High? That's where I'm going.

Tasha: Yes. Who are you?

Perry: My name's Perry Avonside. What's your name?

Tasha: Sorry, but I don't speak to strangers.

Perry: We're not strangers when we get to know each other.

Before she could answer, the bus pulled up and all the teens went inside. The driver was Algy, Bertie's friend. Tasha sat by herself, but not for long. Two other kids sat next to her. Perry was upset on not sitting next to her so he sat behind her. The two teens sitting next to her were a boy and a girl. The boy had brown hair, wore brown clothes with the number 107 on the shirt, and he wore a brown cap. The girl had blonde hair in a ponytail, wore a black shirt and black shorts.

Todd: Hello. You don't mind if we sit here, do you? The other seats were taken.

Tasha: No, its fine.

Perry: Hi Todd! I'm so glad to see you!

Todd: Me too! Looks like we're gonna be in the same school together!

Perry: And how are you doing Melanie? I haven't seen you in a while.

Melanie: I've been going to a sports camp.

Perry: Have you met my new girl buddy here?

Todd: No, is she a friend of yours or a girlfriend?

Tasha: I'm not his girlfriend! We barely even know each other and he's too young for me!

Perry: I may be shorter than you, but I am a teenager!

Todd: My name's Todd Holden, and this is my sister Melanie Holden.

Melanie: Nice to meet you uh…

The bus pulled up at Sodor High. Tasha quickly got off the bus without even telling Perry, Todd, and Melanie her name. Inside the building, Tasha bumped into a boy with green hair in a short ponytail, wearing a green shirt with the number 103 on front, and wore brown pants. The boy was carrying a plant to his new classroom when Tasha bumped into him.

Harley: Oh my gosh! I'm…so…sorry.

When he saw Tasha, Harley felt his face turn red.

Tasha: Next time watch where you're going! Hey! Are you even listening to me?

Harley: Huh? Oh! Uh, right. I'm Harley Stanier. Pleasure to meet you, Miss uh-

Just then, Perry rushed over to them.

Perry: Hi Harley! I see you met Tasha. I hope you're not doing anything weird to her.

Harley: No, of course not. We just bumped into each other and…(sees his plant) Oh no! My plant!

Tasha: What were you doing with that plant? You like trees or something?

Harley: My dad may be a doctor, but he cares deeply for the forest named after him. I was just bringing in this plant to decorate our new Tidmouth class. Maybe I could show you around the forest sometimes, it's very peaceful.

Tasha: Sorry, but I have plans this afternoon. Right now, I have to get to class.

She left Harley alone with Perry to clean up the mess. Along the way, she went outside to check out the track field. She saw a boy with blue hair, wearing a blue shirt with the number 104 on his purple jacket, doing pushups.

Tasha: What are you doing outside?

Gary: What does it look like to you? I'm working out to make myself…look good.

Now when he saw Tasha, he immediately stood up and brushed himself off.

Gary: Hello, miss. And who might you be?

Tasha: (groans) Not another one. I'm Tasha Billinton. And who are you?

Gary: I'm Gary Gresley. Nice to meet you, Tasha. That's a lovely outfit you're wearing.

Tasha: Right. So you're related to the athlete Gordon Gresley?

Gary: Yep! And I'm related to Scott Gresley, another famous athlete! He's also my uncle! I'm practicing for the football tryouts! If I'm to become an athlete someday, I wanna do good!

Tasha: Uh-huh. But seriously, I don't think the football team would accept a rich, pompous showoff.

Gary: I'm not showing off, I just wanna make a good impression! Let me show you!

He went to the starting line, got into starting position, and made a running start towards a big pole. Gary made a big jump over that pole and landed on the mattress.

Gary: Did you see that, Tasha? Now do you think I'm good?

But Tasha had already left, quite rudely. Once back inside the building, Tasha met another boy. He had red hair, wore a dark green shirt with the number 105 on his red jacket. He was busy admiring himself in a mirror he hung up in his locker when he saw Tasha walking down the hallway. The boy quickly fixed up his hair and checked himself in the mirror before he introduced himself to Tasha.

Jacob: Hi there. What's up, beautiful?

Tasha: Are you talking to me?

Jacob: Of course I'm talking to you. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. Name's Jacob Hughes. What's your name babe?

A textbook hit Jacob on the head. Standing behind him was a girl with long emerald green hair with a red bow in it, and she wore an emerald green dress with the number 112 on the front.

Erika: Cut it out, Jacob! You can't just go around hitting on other girls! (to Tasha) Sorry about my brother. He's very into girls, but his flirting's very poor.

Jacob: (rubs his head) I'm not flirting with her Erika. I was just saying hello until you showed up.

Erika: Didn't sound that way to me.

Tasha: Well, I should be getting to class.

Erika: But we didn't get to say hello. I mean, I'm not the only pretty girl in school, you're just as pretty as me. We should try getting to know each other.

But Tasha left them. Her next stop, the library. As Tasha gazed as the stacks of books before her, someone from the top of the ladder fell and landed with a plop in front of her.

Tasha: Oh my gosh! Are you ok?

That someone, a girl, sat up and rubbed her head. She wasn't badly hurt. The girl has shoulder length blue hair, and wore a yellow shirt with a blue skirt with the number 102 on the front. And she wore glasses.

Ellen: I think so. Sorry to drop in on you like that. I was checking out the books when I slipped and fell.

Tasha: Ok, just be careful next time. (starts to leave)

Ellen: Wait! We didn't get the chance to introduce ourselves. My name's Ellen Stewart.

Tasha: Ugh! Tasha Billinton.

Ellen: Pretty name. So do you like reading books too?

Tasha: Sort of.

Ellen: That's what I do! Mostly I read about science or history.

Tasha: Sounds boring.

Ellen: It's actually fascinating. You should try reading them.

Tasha: Sorry, but science and history isn't my thing.

She left the library without saying see you later. When Tasha finally found her classroom, she read the name on the front that said TIDMOUTH.

Tasha: I finally made it to class. I just hope my class won't be so bad, after running into a bunch of crazy students everywhere.

But when she entered the room, she was horrified to discover that her classmates were Perry, Harley, Todd, Ellen, Jacob, Gary, and Erika.

Perry: Hi Tasha! Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you!

Erika: Wow! We're gonna be in the same class together? That's wonderful!

Todd: So you all know her?

Gerard: We met on the track field.

Ellen: I met her in the library.

Jacob: So Tasha's your name, huh? Very cute for such a cute girl like yourself.

Harley: Don't try flirting with her, Jacob. I saw her first!

Jacob: Oh yeah? Why would she date a nature freak like you?

Gerard: Oh botheration! I managed to impress her on the track field!

Tasha: But I left while you were showing off.

Perry: You see? It's obvious she's not into you. She's into me. I met her first at the bus stop.

Todd: Could everyone please calm down? Let's not start fighting over Tasha here!

Ellen: Right! Let's just try to be more polite with her instead of hitting on her.

Erika: You took the words right out of my mouth, Ellen.

Tasha: You're all fighting over me?

Erika: Mostly the boys. But don't mind them. Boys get like that when it comes to pretty girls.

Ellen: So Tasha, what do you think of Sodor High? Isn't it great?

Tasha: It's ok…(quietly) As long as no one tries to bother me.

Perry: My parents came to Sodor High long ago. It's where they first met, but he didn't say how they met.

Jacob: Same with my parents. They first met in this school.

Harley: I've heard that this school has many strange stories like how it was almost taken over by a criminal and how delinquents hang around the area. This year might turn out to be a rough year.

Gary: Don't be silly Harley. Those are just stories. This year will turn out to be a good year.

Todd: And we'll all be in the same class together, and we'll make lots of new friends here.

Tasha's eyes widened and then she frowned. She didn't wanna waste her time on making friends, she should be using her magic, which she enjoyed doing, but it wasn't fair to keep it hidden around people she didn't know.

Later on during lunch time, Tasha had found a nice empty table to sit at, until her Erika found her and dragged her over to the table where the Tidmouth Teens were sitting at.

Ellen: Hi Tasha. Glad you came to sit with us. I just got this book from the library. It tells us about the history of Sodor. Would you like to hear about it?

Jacob: Nobody has time for boring history, Ellen. You a bookworm or science nerd or what?

Harley; Knock it off Jacob! No need to be so rude!

Jacob: I'm not being rude, I'm not into history!

Ellen: I'll read it anyway. It talks about the Lady Enchantress and the Knight of Sodor. They're both sworn to protect Sodor from any kind of danger and keep peace on the island.

Dudley: Peace? How boring. It's the danger I'm into!

A boy with black hair and black clothes stood behind the group. He was accompanied by two boys with blonde hair. One had black clothes and the other had dark blue clothes.

Ellen: Peace isn't boring, it's wonderful.

Dudley: Oh barf. Does bookworm here like to read about peace and happiness? How nauseating.

Jacob: Who are you?

Dudley: The name's Dudley Horwich. And these are my buddies, Mack and Zack Iron.

Gary: The Smelter Teens. How dreadful. I hear you guys like to stay in a classroom that's oily and smelly.

Mack: Oily?

Zack: Smelly?

Dudley: You don't know who you're talking to, rich boy! We Smelter Teens are much smarter than you or anyone! So don't try anything funny to get on our nerves!

As the threesome walked off, they saw a girl with purple pink hair and dress, with a heart on the front, her hair in pigtails, and freckles on her face. She was standing in the back of the line waiting to buy her lunch.

Dudley: Hey cutie, move aside. You're in our spot.

Violet: Huh? But I was here first.

Dudley: If you don't move, you'll have to give us your lunch money.

Violet: No way! And I'm not moving from this spot!

Dudley: OK. Have it your way. Boys?

Mack and Zack both grabbed Violet Wardle by her arms and tossed her towards a garbage can, knocking it down and spilling garbage. Everyone stopped eating and waiting on line to see what happened. But instead of helping her, they laughed at her. Poor Violet went red in the face and was on the verge of crying. Tasha had seen what had happened, and she wasn't laughing at Violet. She was furious with Dudley and his lackeys. She got up and marched over to confront the Smelter Teens.

Tasha: (yells) HOW DARE YOU TREAT HER THIS WAY! SERIOUSLY?! SHE WAS JUST STANDING IN LINE WAITING TO BUY FOOD AND YOU GO AND THROW HER INTO THE GARBAGE! YOU JERKS THINK YOU OWN THIS SCHOOL BY TELLING OTHERS WHAT TO DO AND PUSH THEM AROUND! REALLY?! YOU BOYS ARE A BUNCH OF IDIOTIC, BOSSY KNOW-IT-ALLS!

But the more Tasha got angry, the more her powers start to take its affect. A dark cloud appeared out of nowhere from the ceiling above. Thunder boomed loudly, which shook the whole school, and lightning flashed everywhere. Students took cover under the tables so not to get zapped. Dudley, Mack, and Zack couldn't escape as they got zapped multiple times. Tasha just stood where she was, with an angry expression on her face.

Outside the school, Smudger was just passing by in his car when he heard rumbling noises and saw flashes of light inside the school building. He crept up to the window and saw the whole thing. At that time, Tasha realized what she was doing and started to calm down. The dark cloud faded away when he anger faded. Students came out from under the tables, stunned and terrified by what just happened.

Perry: What just happened?

Jacob: A big storm cloud came into our school, that's what happened.

Ellen: But how can that be? There has to be a scientific explanation for it.

Erika: Well it showed it up when Tasha was shouting at the Smelter Teens. You don't think she-

Gary: Botheration! It's not her doing!

Dudley, Mack, and Zack were covered from head to toe in ashes, and their hair styles were static. Violet crawled out from under a table and Tasha helped her to her feet.

Tasha: Are you ok?

Violet: I think so. Thanks for sticking up for me. Where did that cloud come from anyway?

Tasha: I…uh…have no idea. But at least the boys had it coming to them.

Violet: Yeah. That's what they get for tossing me into the trash.

When no one saw him by the window, Smudger tip toed away from the window and left for his car and drove off to report to his boss on the events that occurred.

That afternoon, Tasha stood outside with other students waiting for the bus to take them home. She was starting to feel good about her day.

Tasha: I just used my magic to teach some bullies a lesson and no one knows it was me. Sweet!

Gary: Did you say something Tasha?

Tasha yelped and nearly fell back when she turned and saw the Tidmouth Teens standing behind her.

Gary: What are you muttering about?

Tasha: Uh, nothing! I was just glad that those Smelter Teens had it coming.

Perry: Yeah, about that. Everybody's talking about it. That big storm cloud that came out of nowhere at the cafeteria. You wouldn't by any chance know about it would you?

Tasha: Uhhh, what makes you think I did it?

Harley: While you were yelling at Dudley and his cronies, that storm cloud came out of nowhere and electrocuted them. Then when you started to calm down, it disappeared.

Tasha: Oh come on! There's no way I could bring a storm cloud into the school. That's just ridiculous. Where did you get such a crazy idea like that?

Jacob: It was Erika. She mentioned it. She thinks your some kind of witch.

Erika: I didn't say that. I just said she might be a sorceress.

Tasha: Well too bad, Miss Superstitious, because I'm not a sorceress!

Jacob: Told you, Erika.

Erika: Ok, you're right. It was stupid.

The bus pulled up and everyone got in. Tasha sat by herself on the way home.

Tasha: If I'm gonna be in school and use my magic whenever I want to, I'll have to be more careful so people won't get suspicious of me.


End file.
